My Sister's Wit
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Have you ever heard of the story of 'The Spring Flower with no Equal?" Kyoko a 18 year old Jonin joins Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai on a mission for one of her secret to be told.
1. It Starts Here

**Sara:** Hey! Look a new story from me! *I own nothing*

**Sakura:** Yes your going to love the plot behind this one! It's short, but Sara is planing on a 'My Sister's Wit 2'!

**Sara:** So please read so i know that you guys like the plot has much has I do!

* * *

The sun rose in the Hidden Rock Village and Kyoko Fujiwara got out her bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out white T-shirt, a brown short sleeved sweat shirt, and black shorts that went a little past her knees and got dressed. She packed her gear and headed off to start her mission. Going back to the leaf, what fun this was going be! (Not really)

** Flashback **

Kyoko walked into the Hokage office a happy has she could be. The Hokage looked up from his paper work and nodded at Kyoko.

The Hokage looked at her and said, "I have a mission for you."

Kyoko looked around the room and knew she was the only one going on this mission. The 18 year old could careless being a Jonin she could take care of herself.

The Hokage said, "The Hidden Leaf as requested that I send one of my best Shinobi on a mission to gather info on the Akatsuki."

Then he smiled and finished, "And I know you know the Leaf so it will be easy for you to get there." Kyoko glared.

She didn't like being reminded that she was from the Leaf. Her ninja days were spent here and here they will stay! The Hokage looked at her and said, "You leave first thing in the morning. Dismissed." Kyoko nodded and left the Hokage's office.

**End**

Kyoko sighed and pushed her dull red hair out of her face well her green eyes scanned the area. She started running then started to run in the tree tops knowing the trip was going to take 5 days at less.

** In the Leaf Village **

Sakura went up stairs to see if a hawk had come in. A black hawk landed on a landing to Sakura's right and she took the note from the hawk, but it bit her hand when she tried.

Sakura glared at the said under her breath, "Damn hawk." Then one of the hawk translators come up and looked at the hawk closely.

Sakura hear the translator laugh and say, "That's Jono. There's no way in hell your going to get anything from him. He is the fastest hawk that the Hidden Rock village sends out. Only the Hokage can take the note from him."

Sakura nodded and held out her arm and Jono hoped on it. Sakura walked back down to the Hokage's office with Jono on her arm. She opened the door to the Hokage's office and the black hawk jumped off of Sakura's arm and flew over to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at the hawk and said, "Hey Jono." The bird gave the note to Tsunade and she read it.

She looked up at a stunned Sakura and said, "Sakura gather Team Kakashi! I have a mission for you." Sakura nodded and slipped out of the office.

Tsunade looked down at the note and it said, 'This is an answer to you request. I'm sending Kyoko Fujiwara to add your team.' Tsunade looked up from her note to see Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai standing in her office waiting there orders.

Tsunade said, "Team Kakashi, your mission is to get all the information on the Akatsuki you can in the land of lighting."

Naruto jumped up and yelled, "Alright! Let's go!"

Tsunade yelled, "Stop!" Naruto turned away from the door and looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade said, "Your mission will start next week."

Sakura asked, "Why is that?"

Tsunade said, "Because, your not the only ones going on this mission."

Naruto said, "So Kiba or maybe Shino, or maybe Lee or maybe … are coming with?"

Tsunade said, "No. No one from the Leaf is going on the mission with you."

Kakashi asked, "Then who?"

Tsunade said, "A Jonin from the Hidden Rock village is coming to join the group."

Naruto said, "And why do we have to wait a week?"

Sakura hit Naruto in the head and said, "So the Jonin can get here Idiot!"

Naruto rubbed his head and asked, "Then why didn't you tell us in a week about the mission?"

Tsunade answered in a dead tone, "So you have time to train and get things took care of. That is all." Everyone left Tsunade alone.

Tsunade sighed to herself and thought, Naruto. I hope you can wait a week. Naruto growled to himself and walked off to a training ground just to mess around. Sai went back to his place to finish his painting, Sakura went home to tell her mom about her day, and Kakashi went to a training ground to read.

** Five days later **

Kyoko was just outside of the great wall of the hidden leaf and sighed. The last time she was here her hair was a bright red and she was only 2 years old. Even with that being 16 years ago she could remember it like it was just yesterday, although yesterday she was running at full speed to get to this hidden village that wasn't hidden. She walked threw the front gate and signed in at the sign in. Then she disappeared in a flash of smoke and appeared in front of the Hokage's door.

She nodded lightly and Tsunade answered, "Come in."

Kyoko walked in and closed the door them put her hands by her side to show she meant no harm. Tsunade turned her chair away from the window to see a strange ninja standing in front of her. The ninja wore a white T-shirt, and short sleeved brown sweat short, black shorts that went passed her knees, and her hand band on her forehead.

Tsunade said, "And you are?" she already knew who it was. She just wanted to see how the Jonin would answer someone she didn't know well.

Kyoko wasn't stupid; she knew she was being tested so she answered, "Lady Hokage. I'm Kyoko Fujiwara. I'm 18 years old. I'm a proud Jonin of the Hidden Rock village. I've been sent here to help out on a mission that is to collect information on the Akatsuki." Then she bowed in respect.

Tsunade thought, well what do you know. She is one of the most obedient shinobi I've seen.

Tsunade said, "You mission will begin in two days. Go to the inn and rest. I'll have you called in two days." Kyoko nodded and disappeared.

After 10 minutes Sakura walked into the office and Tsunade told her, "The Jonin is here. Tell your team then come back for training." Sakura nodded then ran out the door to tell her team mates.

Tsunade smiled and thought to herself, I wonder how Naruto is going to act around her. She is pretty. She beats Sakura a little in the looks. Kyoko sat in her room messing around with her weapons. She had three strings that would be tripped if you opened the window. She had a paper bomb on the inside door mate. She also had 5 kunai on in the corners of the room so no one would get in her room and kill her well she was sleeping.

** Morning of the mission **

Sakura was told to get Kyoko. She didn't know anything about this Jonin. She tapped on the window when she saw the Jonin was a sleep. When the person didn't move she opened the window and kunai came flying at her. Sakura couldn't do anything and she put her hands over her head to block them. Sakura didn't fell any pain so she opened her eyes to see she was in the arms of a red head girl. Sakura grabbed a kunai from her pouch and put the blade to stranger's throat. Kyoko looked down with her eyes at Sakura and saw the kunai and let Sakura down lightly and put her hands up.

Sakura said, "Who are you?"

Kyoko answered, "My name is Kyoko Fujiwara. I'm a Jonin from the Hidden Rock. I'm here to help a team on a mission."

Sakura nodded then said, "Come with me."

They stood up and walked over to the Hokage's office. Sakura walked in with the kunai near Kyoko's back and Kyoko went first.

Tsunade looked at Kyoko and Sakura and asked, "What happened?"

Kyoko said, "Sorry Lady Hokage. I set up a trap if someone tried to do anything to me. This person here tripped the trap, but it didn't hurt her seeing I moved her out of the way."

Tsunade said, "Sakura let her go." Sakura looked at her teacher, but did as told.

Tsunade said, "This is the Jonin joining you on the mission today."

Sakura looked at the red haired girl and said, "Isn't she a little young to be a Jonin?"

Kyoko looked at Sakura and said, "I'm a Jonin."

The two looked at each other then Tsunade said, "Go get your team mates Sakura."

Sakura nodded and ran off. Tsunade and Kyoko just looked at each other well they waited for Sakura to return. Kyoko took out her head band and put it on her forehead when she heard foot steps in the hallway. Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi walked threw the door. They saw the back of the red headed ninja and lifted an eye brow.

Tsunade said, "Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi this is Kyoko Fujiwara."

She looked over at Kyoko then back at them, "She is the Jonin joining you on the mission."

Kyoko turned around and shook each of there hands. Sakura was shocked that she was so pretty. She didn't notice before, but she was really pretty. She looked over at Kakashi and knew he was unable to talk.

Kyoko bowed in front of Kakashi and said, "It is an honor to meet you Master Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and said, "It is nice to know I have fans."

Tsunade tapped her desk and said, "Time for you mission. Meet at the front gate in 1 hour and leave."

They all nodded and ran out of the office. Kyoko stopped then disappeared into her room. She undid all her traps and packed up. She walked to the main gate and waited for the rest of the team to meet up. Sakura was the first to come and Kyoko could tell there was some bad air between them.

Kyoko walked up to Sakura and asked, "I think we start off on the wrong foot. How about we start over?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah that sounds good!" They both shook hands.

Kyoko said, "Hi I'm Kyoko Fujiwara."

Sakura said, "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno."

The two girls smiled them started talking. Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi showed up to see the two girls laughing.

The girls looked at them and said, "What took you so long?!" at the same time then they started laughing again.

Kakashi said, "Well I see you two have found something to talk about."

Sakura said, "Yeah. We need something to do." Kyoko nodded.

Kakashi asked, "So shall we go?" They nodded and they headed off the grounds.

On the way Kyoko was ambushed with question and she answered them.

Kakashi asked, "Kyoko how old are you? I would guess 22."

Kyoko laughed and said, "I just turned 18."

Sakura asked, "How long have you been a Jonin?"

Kyoko answered, "I've been a Jonin for umm …" she had to think.

"Three years a little more I've been a Jonin." She finally said.

Naruto pointed out, "So you'd been a Jonin since 14?" Kyoko looked at him and nodded.

Sai didn't say much he was watching how any question that had to do with her past she would flinch a little. The sun started to set and they stopped and made camp. Naruto didn't like the idea of stopping so soon, but he had to deal with it or Sakura would deal with him.


	2. Cut

**Sara:** *I own nothing*

* * *

The setting up of camp was a easy task for them and no one complained. When there sleeping bags were up Kyoko and Sakura went on watch well the 3 guys went to sleep.

Kyoko looked at her surroundings as she did Sakura asked, "Are you always like this?"

Kyoko looked at Sakura puzzled and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sakura pointed at Kyoko and said, "You act like someone is always out to get you."

Kyoko looked away and said, "Mrs. Fujiwara tells me the same thing."

Sakura lifted her brow and said, "Wouldn't that be your mom?"

Kyoko smiled and said without thinking, "My adopted mom."

Kyoko thought, _shit! I let too much leak!_

Sakura asked, "Your adopted? Haven't you ever wanted to know about you parents? Your 18."

Kyoko faced Sakura and said, "I know who they are. I just want to stay in the Hidden Rock."

Sakura said, "Oh ..." then she knew she had to lighten' the mood so she asked, "Well do you mind telling me the Fujiwaras?"

Kyoko smiled and said, "Sure why not. What do you want to know?"

Sakura thought for a minute putting her right hand up and bending her pointer finger so the middle part of her finger touched her lips. Then she said, "What is your 'mom' like? Is she a ninja or what?"

Kyoko said, "Mrs. Fujiwara is a medical ninja. She stays at home a lot thought after what happened to." she paused trying to calm herself so she wouldn't cry to hard when she said his name. "Kyou." Kyoko finished looking at the ground.

Sakura didn't know what to say to her. She wanted to know more, yet she didn't want to make Kyoko hurt anymore than she is. Kyoko said, "I should explain that. Kyou was my adopted brother. He was only a year older than me. He was a chunnin at the time and the Hokage called him to a mission. He got killed on the mission and they had to drag him home in a body bag scared that seeing him would scare the villages. He was chopped up into 3 inch squares and lift in the middle of a field. His necklace was found next to the pieces and that is how they knew it was him."

She smiled, "He didn't go anywhere without that thing. He made it himself when he made Chunnin and he made mine when I made Chunnin." then she showed Sakura a black crystal on a gold chain that went around her neck. "It is said that when the host of the crystal is happy or at peace the crystal turns the color of there soul."

Kyoko then hid the crystal in her shirt again then sighed. Sakura could find the right words to ask her question so she just kept quite.

Kyoko then looked at Sakura and said with a cheerful voice, "So. Now that you know about me. It's your turn."

Sakura smiled and said, "Well there isn't much I can say. My parents aren't that cool."

Kyoko said, "Ok what about boys you liked?"

Sakura said, "Well when I first made Genin I had thought I was in love with this boy named Sasuke. He was the hottest guy in the village. Every girl had a crush on him. Then he left. I tried to get him to stay. It didn't work. Naruto went after him for me and almost got killed."

Sakura sighed and Kyoko knew she didn't want to talk about it any more.

Kyoko smiled and said, "I know how to get you to fell better." Sakura watched Kyoko as the red haired ninja made a few hand signs and pulled out a scroll. Kyoko slammed her hand on the scroll and a guitar popped out of the scroll. Kyoko held it in her lap and started to play. Sakura sat down by her and listened to Kyoko sing and play guitar.

Song:: Because of You ~ Kelly Clarkson:

I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did You fell so hard I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you I will never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh Every day of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you I will never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I watched you die I heard you cry Every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry In the middle of the night For the same damn thing

Because of you I will never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid

Because of you Because of you

When Kyoko finished Sakura couldn't believe that this little girl next to her could have a beautiful voice.

Kyoko smiled and asked, "Better?" Sakura nodded then stared at the dark sky.

Kyoko popped the guitar back into the scroll and said, "We should go back. We need some sleep too."

Sakura got up and brushed the dirt off her outfit and started walking with Kyoko.

Sakura then asked, "Could you teach me a song?"

Kyoko smiled and for some reason this felt so normal for her. She thought she knew the reason she just didn't want to see if it was true. They made it back to camp and woke the guys up then went to bed. When the sun started to rise Sakura and Kyoko both woke up at the same time and both had a evil smirk on there faces. They both packed there things then with one quick glance at each other they both tackled one of the boys. Kyoko managed to tackle Kakashi and Sakura had Naruto. Kakashi's eyes flew open then and pulled a kunai out of his back pocket pouch then pulled it in front of him, cutting Kyoko well doing soon. Naruto just laid there not knowing what happened.

Kyoko said, "Well see if I wake you up again!" as she got up holding her arm were blood was dripping down her arm.

Sakura looked over at Kyoko and said, "You alright?"

Kyoko said, "I'm fine."

Then she dug into her back pocket pouch and pulled out a kunai and a lighter. She sat on the ground with her legs folded under her. She took out a cloth from her weapon's pouch and tied off her arm.

Sakura went over to Kyoko and said, "I can heal you."

Kyoko smiled and said, "No. Save you chakura."

Then Kyoko lit the lighter and placed the blade into the flame. She let it sit there for a minute then she placed the blade against the wounded. She clenched her teeth together as the blade made a burned mark on her arm. When she was done she untied the cloth then placed the kunai, cloth, and lighter back in her weapons pouch.

She stood up and asked, "Well are we going?" then the boys got out of bed.

After Naruto messing around and Sakura hitting him they left the camp site and started walking to the land of lighting. Kyoko had a huge smile on her face when they made it to the hidden lighting village and Sai asked, "What are you happy about?" Kyoko was dragged back to the team from her thoughts when Sai asked her his question.

Kyoko looked at him and said, "Oh. It's nothing."


	3. Kakashi Knows

**Sara:** *I own nothing*

* * *

Kyoko walked quitely keeping watch on the camp and she had her ear piece in and she was talking with the Leader of her village.

Kyoko said, "The Mission is going by well. No stange active by anyother ninja, so I'm sure that the rock and leaf are the only ones that know about this mission."

The Hokage said, "That's good."

Kyoko changed the switched raido waves and was welcomed by the other I.N.N. (Iwa Ninja Nine) members.

"Leaf how are you. Haven't talked in sometime."

Kyoko frowned and said, "I'm fine and don't call me Leaf!"

Fox said in his hard voice that you could tell he was in his 40s, "Cherry, calm down. They changed your I.N.N. name to Leaf."

Kyoko's eye widened and she said, "Your kinding me! Man! Now they can really pick on me!"

Kyoko heard cuckles and she sighed and said, "Leaf to base. Mission is going well."

Fox answered, "Roger Leaf. Compuite mission then have a small break."

Kyoko said, "Yes sir. Leaf out."

She turned off her ear piece and sat on the branch waiting for the time to change watch with Kakashi.

Kakashi laid on the ground and listened to everything that Kyoko had said. He now knew that she was a I.N.N. ninja. That explained how she knew him without anyone telling her anything. Kyoko jumped down from the branch she sat on then she slowly walked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi got up when she shook him and he said well he walked to the branch, "I know about you."

Kakashi went into the tree and Kyoko stood shooked. She didn't know what to do. Should so go after him and ask him what he knows about or just blow it off? Kyoko then knew that he knew about her being an I.N.N. ninja. She knew that she could trust him so she went and laid down next to Sakura and just hoped that everything would be better in the morning when they get to town.

*Morning*

Kyoko was second to get up and she sighed when Kakashi was the other one up. Kaskashi said, "We need to talk."

Kyoko got up know that if she and Kakashi would battle at it would wake the others and knew that he wouldn't do that. They walked a good 40 yards from the camp site before he said, "Your skill is really good you know. Chunnin at age 14 is very good."

Kyoko said, "Not as good as you though? I mean chunnin at age 13, that had to be a wounderful."

Kaskashi smiled and said, "They told you all about me before you took this mission didn't they."

Kyoko knew it wasn't question seeing he knew what they do right before you go on a mission with anyone that is high in rank. she stayed quite and didn't answer to anything unless she was asked. She knew that showing respect for him would raise her chances of not being told out by him.

Kaskashi sat down on a rock and said in question tone, "Can I ask one question? Why were you picked for this mission?"

Kyoko didn't answer at first then said, "They didn't have to tell me about you Dog-sama."

Kaskashi looked up and knew that didn't have of been told. He was a little shooked then he knew who it was.

Kaskashi said, "Your the spring flower with no equal aren't you?"

Kyoko nodded her head and said, "Don't start calling me by my really name please Dog-sama."

Kaskashi smiled and said, "Only on two terms."

Kyoko lifted her right eyebrow and Kashashi said, "One stop calling me Dog-sama, just Kaskashi or Kaskashi-sama if you must. Two telling me how you've been since our last meeting."

Kyoko said, "Ok Do.. Kaskashi-sama."

Kyoko sat down on another rock and said, "Ummm. Were to start." she thought for a minute then said, "Well I'll start from my disappearance."

*2 hours later*

Sakura lifted her head from her sleeping bag and looked around the camp site. Sai and Naruto were in there sleeping bags, but Kaskashi-sensei and Kyoko were gone. She got up and walked into the forest pulling out a kunai ready for when something came after her or if she sprang a trap. She walked around a little then noticed she wasn't getting anywhere.

Sakura jumped into a tree and start running in the tree tops yelling, "Kaskashi-sensei! Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko heard Sakura calling and yelled back, "Down here Sakura!"

Before she came Kaskashi said, "Don't tell her yet. It would make her a little off task."

Kyoko said, "I know."

Sakura jumped down from a near by branch and asked, "What are you two up to?"

Kaskashi said, "Kyoko had some information to share with me."

Kyoko nodded then ran to Sakura grabbing her hand and she kept running pulling Sakura with her. Kyoko looked at Kaskashi and mouthed, 'Thank you Dog-sama'. Kaskashi smiled and almost laughed at Kyoko. He always thought she was a little weird since the day she was born. Maybe that was why she was picked to be the trade off to the rock village. Ki.... no, Kyoko is a fine ninja and they were right when they picked her name.


	4. Base Ami

**Sara:** *cheers* longer chapter! *I own nothing*

* * *

Sakura and Kyoko talked well the boys just walked and listened in on the girls' talking. They came to the doors of the Hidden Lighting Village. Kyoko walked right to the sign in, smiled at the people at the sign in and put her information down.'Name: Kyoko Fujiwara. Age: 18. Village: Iwa. Here because: Pasting threw.'

Kyoko walked away then the others put there names down and filled it out the sameway Kyoko did.

When they made it halfway threw the village Naruto asked, "Why did we fill in the sheet the way we did?"

Kaskashi said, "We filled it out that way so they wouldn't think we were spies or sent on a mission to kill there Hokage." then Kaskashi thought, So. She's really smart has well. Naruto better not make a move on her. Kyoko has the skills to kill him without even knowing it.

Sai noticed that Kaskashi was thinking about something so he asked, "What is it Kaskashi?"

Kaskashi answered, "Oh ... it's nothing."

Kaskashi thought, _I have to be careful what I let out._ Kyoko looked at him has if she knew he was thinking about her. _If something slips then her life may be in danger._ Then Kyoko smiled sweetly at Kaskashi not knowing what laid a head for her.

Kyoko took a right then went a few feet then tapped two times quickly then once slowly. Four locks were heard unlocking and the door opened with a boy with short brown hair that covered his left eye and wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans stood in the doorway.

Kyoko bent down and said, "Can you tell mom that aunty Kyoko is here?"

The boy nodded his head and closed the door. They could hear running in the house and Naruto almost thought that the kid was running to a back door, but when walking was heard coming back to the door Kyoko moved away from the door.

A woman that looked like she was 23 opened the door, stepped outside, and closed the door saying, "Hey Kyoko! ..... Who are they?"

Kyoko stated, "There ninja from the Hidden Leaf. I'm on an mission."

Ami said, "Oh." then giggled, "Your still on solo missions? I thought you would have a team. That you've have a kid and stay home longer than 3 days."

Kyoko smiled and said, "You know I'm not that type of girl."

Ami rolled her eyes and asked, "Do I get intros? Or just give you what you came for?"

Kyoko said, "Well let us in. We'll need a base."

Ami said, "Sure. Anything for Kyoko-chan." and she opened the door and held it open for everyone. They all walked in and they noticed the little boy was sitting on the sofa with a kunai in his hand. He only looked about 5 years old.

The boy looked up and said, "Hey aunty Kyoko! Look I got better!" he threw the kunai at Kyoko and Sakura, Naruto and Sai were sure it was going to hit her, but she pulled out a kunai and the boy's kunai's tip went into the hole of the hand of Kyoko and she held it an inch from her face. Sakura blinked and knew that Kyoko was just as good as her if not better when I came to speed and power.

Ami said, "Masota! Don't do that! You know what happen last time you did that to your uncle!"

Kyoko smiled and said, "Now Ami you know me better than that. I would've ducked if I knew I wasn't going to make it in time."

Ami nodded then leaded them to a stairway. They went up the stairway into a large room with a window at the end that was easy to look out, but hard to look in.

"Boys in here. Girls down the hall." Ami said.

Kyoko smiled and walked down the hall with Sakura so they could put there stuff away. Kyoko opened the door and the room was just had big has the boys, but this room had floor mats.

Kyoko smiled and put her backpack on one of the mats flexing her fingers then said, "Ready to go to the meeting?"

Sakura nodded her head and they walked down to the boys room. They answered the door and the two girls walked in. Sitting down Kaskashi started the meeting.

Kaskashi said, "Ok I made a plan in my head on the way here. We'll go in groups to go looking for anything that could help us. Kyoko and I will go first, then Naruto and I, then Kyoko and Sakura, then Sai, Kyoko, and myself will go. This way a Jonin will always be there if your in trouble."

Everyone nodded and Kaskashi and Kyoko went out to go on there first watch. They looked at the sky to see it was starting to get dark.

Kyoko said, "You know Kaskashi-sama, there was a shooting star the night they took me away."

Kaskashi looked at her and knew that it had to be hard for he to live with what she has to live with. He knew it had to be hard for he right now seeing she could come back to the leaf seeing the deal was 'til she was 18 years old. If she came back she would have to deal with the fact that her real mother and father gave her to Iwa just to keep from going to war. It would be painful, but she could be with her real family. She would be a grate add on to the Leaf village ninja.

Her good looks and ninja skills would be good if she decided to train a team. They would turn out fine and she would be able to be a ninja for sometime before anyone started wounding why she just get married and have kids like the rest of the female ninjas.

Kyoko started to walk backwards and said, "Well Kaskashi-sama how much has the village change since I left?"

Kaskashi said with a smile, "Well you know about Sakura and Naruto. I'm sure Sakura told you about Sasuke. That's all that's new that you wouldn't know about."

Kyoko smiled and the 29 year old male Leaf ninja and the 18 year old female Rock ninja walked talking about anything and everything.


	5. Whos kissing who

**Sara:** -.- short chapter. *I own nothing*

* * *

Sai, Sakura, and Naruto gathered in the boy's bed room. Sitting on the floor they had come to talk about Kakashi-sensei and Kyoko-chan.

Sai said, "Maybe they knew each other before this mission. They could be dating and haven't told us."

Sakura shook her head of pink hair and said, "No. When they both meet in the Hokage's office they acted like they didn't know each other."

Naruto said, "Sakura why don't you ask Kyoko on your shift? She'll talk to you more than us. She won't think of you coming and asking questions we have has a group."

Sakura nodded and Kakashi and Kyoko walked into the house. Sai got up and went to Kakashi and Sakura went back to the girl's room. Kyoko walked up the stairs and walked into the girl's room.

Kyoko put part of her gear away and Sakura smiled at her. Kyoko laid down and after a few minutes Sakura found the strength to ask a question.

"Kyoko-chan? Why did they pick you for this mission? I know your strong and all, but there had a be an other reason."

Kyoko rolled over to face Sakura and wondered if she should tell Sakura the truth. She knew Kakashi was right and Sakura wouldn't be able to be on a mission and get why Kyoko's real parents did what they did.

Kyoko smiled and said, "I'm one of the two Jonin's without a team. I was also the only Jonin out of that two that was in the village at the time that Lady Hokage called my Hokage to a mission."

Sakura noticed that Kyoko didn't like that fact that she had been picked with this mission. Kyoko seemed pissed at her Hokage.

Sakura said, "Why are you mad at your Hokage?"

Kyoko looked at Sakura knew that she could tell. Kyoko said, "He knows I'm going threw a hard time. I knew I had to take the mission see he is my Hokage, but he can a pain sometimes."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She wanted to know why Kyoko was having a hard time, but she didn't want push bottoms that didn't need pushing.

Kakashi came and got the girls after their watch. Sakura knew that she had to ask Kyoko, but she didn't want to hurt her any more.

When they got outside Sakura said, "Kyoko can I ask an other question."

Kyoko looked at Sakura and her darkened green eye and dark red hair told anyone knew that she had a lot on her mind and that she wanted to share it with anyone, well she really wanted to share it with Sakura.

Kakashi popped up next to them and said, "The mission is called off."

Kyoko nodded her head they all headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village. It would only take them like two days yet it was two days Kyoko didn't know if she could handle it.


	6. To tell or not to tell

**Sara:** -.- short again sorry. *I own nothing*

* * *

*Back at the Leaf Village*

"Ok everyone one can go. Kyoko stay for a moment will you?" Lady Hokage asked.

The team nodded and walked out the door and Kyoko turned to face the Hokage who got out of her desk and stood up and faced Kyoko. Kyoko didn't flinch. She knew right away that Lady Hokage knew about her real past.

Lady Hokage said, "I know your smart. So I know that you know that I know about you."

Kyoko nodded and said, "I knew that you would be informed sooner or later. I was hoping it would be by the time we got back."

Lady Hokage asked, "You haven't told her yet, or them have you?"

Kyoko said, "Only Kakashi knew about the real me. I knew not to tell her."

Lady Hokage said, "Well It's up to you if you stay in the Leaf, but if you leave I think the truth would be good for her to hear. You don't know. She may give you a reason to say him the hidden leaf."

Kyoko only nodded not wanting to say anything else seeing she wasn't sure if she was going to tell Sakura or not.

Kyoko left the office when Lady Hokage was done with her and went to Kakashi's. She knew that he hadn't moved from the last time that he had took her to his place. Knocking on the door she fixed her shorts and Kakashi opened the door. He smiled then stepped outside and they walked down the market place.

Kakashi said, "You know I would be surprised that no one knows how you are, but it has been 16 years." Kakashi looked at Kyoko and could tell that the stresses of being loyal to two villages had taken a total on her all in all looks. When she was younger her hair was a lighter red and her dark green eyes had sparkled with the young joy of every kid. Now she looked older and ran down.

Kyoko saw Sakura and she didn't know if she should tell her or not. It troubled her a little too much and Kakashi could tell.

Sakura passed them and Kakashi asked Kyoko, "What's wrong?"

Kyoko said, "Lady Hokage knows. She told me I can stay. If I leave or stay it would be best if Sakura knew the truth about me."

Kakashi said, "Well, are you going to tell her?"

Kyoko sighed and said, "I don't know yet. I want to, but I'm scared I'll hurt her family."

Kakashi nodded and said, "You should tell her."

Kyoko nodded then walked off to the hotel.

Sitting in the hotel room Kyoko had finally made up her mind. She got up and looked out the window to see it was late at night. She walked out the window and jumped roof to roof 'til she got to Sakura's house.

Kyoko knocked on Sakura's window and dropped a note and ran away before Sakura got up. When Sakura got up she opened her window and picked up the note that said, 'Meet me at the training fields. - Kyoko'

Sakura looked around for Kyoko, but the red headed girl was already gone and running for the training fields.


	7. The Story

**Sara:** Yeah! Longer chapter! *I own nothing*

* * *

Sakura changed into her uniform and jumped out of her window. She ran has quietly on the roofs she was unsure why Kyoko had been she jumpy all day around her. When she got to the training grounds she heard a guitar play a few bars.

She saw Kyoko in one of the many trees in training grounds. Kyoko hummed a little then she started to sing and play her guitar.

When Your Gone ~ Avril Lavigne

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're goneThe words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

Sakura stood there stunned for a moment then asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Kyoko looked down at Sakura and said, "I have to tell you the truth. You'll need to know this. It starts with a story."

Sakura nodded and jumped into the tree. Kyoko closed her guitar away. Sakura sat across from Kyoko and Kyoko asked in a calm voice, "Have you ever been told the story of 'The Spring Flower with no Equal'?"

Sakura shook her head and Kyoko smiled. Kyoko knew that Sakura hadn't been told the story but, she had hoped that they would of told her seeing she is now 16.

Kyoko said, "16 years ago the Rock and Leaf village had different stand points in power. The Leaf village had stronger ninjas, but the Rock village had better military skills. If the two went at it in war the Leaf would have countless deaths. So the Leaf village decided to make a treaty with the Rock village. The Rock village had demanded that they get a young ninja to train and make there own. So they had picked a young girl that's mother was due to have another baby soon. The family had to make the choice of letting the Rock village take there little girl or not."

Kyoko paused and waited to see if Sakura had gotten where this was going or not. When Sakura waited for Kyoko to keep going Kyoko said, "The family had decided to let the Rock village have there first little girl. There little girl was took in the middle of the night and no one had even asked the family if they were really alright with giving up there first born."

Kyoko sighed and looked at Sakura and told her, "You once asked me why I picked for this mission. I told you an answer that was partly right. I picked to do this mission because I was born in the leaf."

Kyoko let Sakura take that in before she unloaded this last part of information, "That story about that little girl is about me. My real name is Kimiko Haruno. The Spring Flower with no Equal."

Sakura was stunned by the information that Kyoko had just told her. If her last name was Haruno then they were family. Sakura said after a few minutes of quite, "Then were family."

Kyoko smiled and said, "I told my parents were going to have another kid didn't I? Sakura." she grabbed Sakura's hand then said, "We're sisters."

Sakura blinked and little flashes of black and white memories popped in front of her eyes and she could remember her sister at age two with long pink hair with red highlights and light green eyes just a little darker than her own.

Sakura said in a almost crying tone, "Why.... why wasn't I told."

Kyoko said, "It was forbid to talk about the story before I turned 18."

Sakura asked, "Are you going to stay in the Leaf or do you have to go back to the Rock?"

Kyoko said, "I have the right to change villages right now. I don't know if I want go home or stay here and remember every thing about my past and the pain in it."

Sakura said, "I always knew that there was something going on in my life and that there was more to it than what my parents had told me."

Kyoko leaned in and hugged her little sister and Sakura cried on Kyoko shoulder. Kyoko rubbed her back and said, "It's good to have you back my little cherry blossom."

When Sakura stopped crying she asked, "Well. Should start calling Kimiko or do not want everyone to know who you are?"

Kyoko smiled and said, "Just call me Kyoko. Sakura, I'm glad I went on that mission."

Sakura smiled then said, "I have to show you something. Come on." She grabbed Kyoko's hand and they jumped down from the tree branch running off to Kakashi's place.


	8. Quite little one

**Sara:** *I own nothing*

* * *

Sakura knocked on Kakashi's door and Kakashi answered. Kakashi saw the two and knew that Kyoko had told Sakura the truth.

Kakashi smiled and said, "So Kimiko. You told her."

Kyoko smirked and answered, "That's right dog-sama."

Sakura looked back and forth and asked, "He knew the whole time!"

Kyoko smiled and walked into Kakashi's house. The three sat on the small sofa and Kakashi asked, "Are you going to stay? We could work out a place for you in black ops." Kyoko smiled. This was a first for her. She knew from the day she was took that she would never get over the pain that her family took her away from her childhood.

Kyoko answered, "No I'll be going in a few weeks."

Sakura said, "Why! I can't lose you again!" Sakura hugged Kyoko and Kyoko hugged her back.

Kyoko said, "Being here is painful. I'll write to you every day." Kyoko looked at Kakashi and said, "I'll keep you updated has well dog-sama."

Kakashi smiled under his blue mask and Sakura sniffled. Kyoko picked Sakura up like a little kid and said, "I should get you home. Your mom has to be worried."

Sakura smiled then fell asleep in Kyoko's arms. Kyoko smiled at Kakashi and said, "Kakashi I think I should leave soon what do you think?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura in the red headed girl's arms and said, "I think you should stay for a few weeks. Sakura has been lonely since Sasuke went away and Naruto went training. She could use someone to talk to well she gets use to having Naruto in town."

Kyoko nodded and said, "I'll stay for two weeks then I'll go home. I will keep in touch."

Kyoko looked him in the eye and said, "If anything happens you will keep me informed right? I don't care if It's a sprang tell me in a letter."

Kakashi nodded and knew that Kyoko wanted to be there for her sister, but her own pain was to much for her to bare. Kakashi knew that he the life line for the sisters and he knew that Kyoko would get a hold of him if anything happened to Sakura and she didn't know about it.

Kyoko walked outside making sure that Sakura didn't bump and wake up. She was careful and started to sing quietly to Sakura.

Remember me this way ~ Jordan Hill

Every now and then

We find a special friend

Who never lets us down

Who understands it allReaches out each time you fall

You're the best friend that I've found

I know you can't stay

A part of you will never ever go away

Your heart will stay

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Hmm ? ? ?.. this way

I don't need eyes to see

The love you bring to me

No matter where I go

And I know that you'll be there

Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere

I'll always cares

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Hmm ? ? ?.. this way

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you

I'll be standing by your side and all you do

And I won't ever leave

As long as you believe

You just believe

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Hmm ? ? ?.. this way

When she finished sing she had made it to Sakura's house and she jumped into the air. She landed on the roof of the first floor and she almost slipped, but she managed to use her chakura to save her and Sakura. She walked into Sakura's room and put her little sister to bed. When Sakura was save in bed Kyoko smiled at her. Then she walked out the window and with one quick glance back at Sakura she jumped out the window and went back to the hotel.


	9. The Silent good bye

**Sara:** The ending! Get ready for 'My Sister's Wit 2' I'll start writing it soon! *I own nothing*

* * *

Two weeks the girls spent getting to know each other. They had found out that they had a whole lot in common beside there parents. When the two weeks were up Kyoko had to say good bye, but no before two final songs.

Kyoko grabbed her guitar and passed Sakura her guitar both of them playing a few bars before Kyoko started her song of good bye.

When I'm Gone ~ Three Doors Down

There's another world inside of me that you may never see

There's secrets in this life that I can't hide

Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find

Maybe it's too far away, maybe I'm just blind

Maybe I'm just blind

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone

Everything I am and everything in me

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could

I'd give up everything if only for your good

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin

I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends

And roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone

Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone

Everything I am and everything in me

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could

I'd give up everything if only for your good

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Maybe I'm just blind

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone

Everything I am and everything in me

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could

I'd give up everything if only for your good

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone, whoa

Love me when I'm gone, when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

A tear came to Kyoko's eye knowing this would be the last time they would be able to have time to themselves' like this for sometime. Sakura felt the same way and picked up her own guitar and played a few bars before playing her song.

What Hurts the Most ~ Rascal Flatts

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okBut that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

Ooohhh....

The two looked at each other and hugged. They put there guitars away and Kyoko grabbed her things that were on the floor of the training grounds. Sakura looked at the sky to see it was early morning and said, "It's time. Isn't it."

Kyoko nodded and knew that this was going to be a hard good bye for both of them. Kyoko hugged Sakura around the shoulders and they walked to the front gate. Kakashi was standing there waiting for the two girls. Kyoko was ready to cry, yet knew that true ninja showed tears and fear, because you could learn from them.

Kyoko hugged Kakashi and a little tear come and fell onto his uniform. Kyoko looked at the front gate then back at Sakura who said, "I'll miss you sis."

Kyoko smiled a little at her and said, "The same here sis."

Sakura ran to Kyoko hugging her and the two cried. It was a few minutes 'til either of them broke away and Kyoko said, "I should go. It would be harder to go later. I'll write."

Sakura nodded and let go of Kyoko who walked into the forest disappearing into the green land scape.

Sakura went to Kakashi hugging him and cried for a few minutes. Kakashi hugged her back and said softly, "It's ok Sakura. I'm sure she'll come back one day. You'll see."

Sakura nodded and wasn't sure if what Kakashi had said was true, but she had hopes that it was true.


End file.
